Love Is Magic
by HunnyBunny9523
Summary: Twilight meets a Unicorn named Gleaming Shield with his dragon Clover, moving into Ponyville. She then meets his friends along with her friends. Will they all find love or will something break them all apart. Pairings: Twilight x OC, Applejack x OC, Rainbow Dash x OC, Fluttershy x OC, Rarity x OC, Pinkie Pie x OC, Sunset Shimmer x OC, and Spike x OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello I'm HunnyBunny 95**_

 _ **And I finally made my MLP fanfic**_

 _ **Mane 6 and Sunset Shimmer belong to Hasbro**_

 _ **OC's belong to me**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review~**_

* * *

 _ **Love Is Magic**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Twilight Sparkle's POV~**_

I was in my library reading a book from my library, while Spike was looking out the window looking at something and I think it was Rarity because he had hearts in his eyes. So I walked up to him.

''What are looking at Spike?'', I asked from behind him and he got scared.

''N-n-nothing'', he said with his face the color of roses.

''Were you looking at Rarity again?'', I teased him.

''Um, Twilight it's not Rarity'', he said and I looked at him strangely. **(A/N: Sorry all you Spike/Rarity fans, but I just don't ship them forgive me please)**

''It's not? Then who were you looking at?''.

''Her'', he pointed out the window smiling in love struck.

I looked out the window and I saw a cute baby dragon that looked like Spike, but her scales were pink and her spikes were purple and she had purple eyes. I can tell why Spike likes her now. Then I noticed a moving cart and she was helping putting some stuff inside. Looks like we have new neighbors in Ponyville.

''Wow she's the most beautiful dragon I've ever seen, don't tell Rarity I said that'', he said while I giggled.

''How about we welcome them to the neighbor hood?'', I asked Spike and he nodded.

We left the library and headed out to meet them. When we got there I saw the little pink dragon in front of the house and she saw us and walked up to us.

''Hello, I'm Clover'', she said in cute voice, and I think I saw Spike eyes as hearts.

''Hello there Clover, I'm Twilight Sparkle'', I told her and she looked at my back.

''Wow you have wings, that means you're a Princess'', she said and she bowed.

''No need to bow, and I would like you to meet Spike'', I pushed Spike forward and when she looked at him, her eyes widened and her cheeks became red.

''H-h-hello'', Clover said with a shy smile.

''H-hi'', Spike sais with a shy smile as well. I couldn't help but giggle at them. I think they'll get along fine.

''Clover'', I heard a voice from the house and out came a gray male unicorn with a black mane, His cutie mark was an orange shield with a star in the middle, he also had a saddle bag with a shield on it. Wow now I know how Spike feels. I felt my heart racing and my face heating up.

''Oh hello there'', he said to me and that broke me from my trance.

''Oh hi sorry, I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike, we came to say welcome to Ponyville'', I told him and he smiled.

''Thanks, I'm Gleaming Shield and I see you already met Clover'', he said as Clover went to his side.

''She's a Princess Gleaming'', Clover added.

''Oh my, it's an honor to meet you your majesty'', he said nervously and bowed.

''Oh no it's alright no need for bowing'', I told him and he stood back up.

''Oh sorry, but its an honor to meet you Princess Twilight', he then grabbed my hoof and kissed it and I blushed.

''Thank you, and call me Twilight.''

''Alright Twilight.''

''Also for welcoming you, I was wondering if you would like a party for you being here?''.

''Sounds great.''

''Perfect, I'll let my friend Pinkie Pie know and she'll have the party ready.''

''Wait you have a friend that like to party too?''.

''Yeah why?''.

''I have a friend named Party Planner and he loves party.''

''Wow how many friends do you have that live here?''.

''Well there's Storm Flash, Orange Buck, Party Planner, Lucky Paw, Fabricare, and Midnight Mist.''

''Wow, my friends are Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer.''

''Cool, can't wait for all of them to meet.''

''Great, I'll let Pinkie Pie know have she'll get the party started.''

''Great I'll see later then Twilight.''

''See you later'', I said to him and left along with Spike.

''Wasn't she beautiful Twilight'', he said really happy.

''Yeah she is nice'', I said to him.

''And what do you thing ok Gleaming Shield?'', Spike asked and my face turned redder that apples.

''W-w-well he is nice'', I told him hoping he won't notice me blushing.

''You like him don't you Twilight?'', he teased me and laughed.

''Well he did seem cute'', I looked away.

''Don't worry you're secrets safe with me'', he said to me and I smiled.

''Thanks Spike'', I said in relief.

''Now let's go get Pinkie'', as I started walking to Sugarcube Corner.

 _ **Gleaming Shield's POV~**_

As I finished putting the last item in the house my mind started drifting to Twilight. Amazing another alicorn and a beautiful alicorn. Man was she beautiful, I've never seen another mare as beautiful as her. I walked to my room and I saw Clover with a loving face.

''Wasn't Spike the most cutest dragon you ever seen'', she said to me and I chuckled. I still had my saddle bag on me and she saw that I had it on too.

''Gleaming why don't you take it off now, nobody's here but us'', she told me and I smiled and nodded. I took off my saddle bag and revealed two wings on my back. I sighed and looked at the ground.

''Hey don't feel bad, everything is alright'', she told me.

''How can everything be alright, have you ever seen a male alicorn before Clover?'', I asked her and she smiled.

''Your mom was a Pegasus and your dad was a unicorn, that's normal'', I just looked at her.

''Clover you don't understand, I just wished I was a unicorn instead so people won't think I'm a freak'', I told her and tears formed in my eyes, then I felt Clover's hands on my face and she wiped away my tears.

''You have me, you parents, and your friends who think that you're not a freak Gleaming, no matter what we will protect you if anyone does think you're a freak'', she said to me and I smiled and hugged her and she hugged me back.

''Thanks Clover, you're the best dragon friend a male alicorn could ask for'', I told her and she smiled. I was glad that I had friends who cared about me, but one question remained in my mind. What will Twilight think of me like this?

* * *

 _ **There we go Love is Magic**_

 _ **Let me know if you like it**_

 _ **I'll make Chapter 2 soon**_

 _ **Rate and Review please?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for making you wait so long**_

 _ **So here is Chapter 2**_

 _ **MLP belongs to Hasbro**_

 _ **OC's belong to me**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review~**_

* * *

 _ **Love Is Magic**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Twilight's POV~**_

As soon as I entered Sugarcube Corner I was tackled by Pinkie Pie. She had a happy grin on her, guessing she heard about Gleaming Shield and Clover.

''Twilight, you'll never guess what'', she asked me with an excited grin.

''We have new neighbors'', I told her.

''We have new niegh-'', she stopped and looked at me.

''Wait how do you know that?'', she asked with shock.

''I just met them they seem really nice and Spike sure does like that stallion's dragon'', I smiled at him while he looked away blushing.

''So what did I miss'', Rainbow Dash came in.

''Turns out we have new neighbors moving in Ponyville'', I told her and she grinned.

''Sweet can't wait to meet them'', she said excitedly.

''Can't wait to meet who'', Applejack said while entering.

''Twilight says we have new neighbors moving into Ponyville'', Rainbow said.

''Well I'll be darned, I'll whip some of my famous apple treats'' Applejack smiled.

''I better get the party started,'' Pinkie said as she dashed off to start the party.

''Let's go tell Rarity and Fluttershy about this'', Rainbow obliged and we headed off to Rarity's Carousel Boutique.

''But Twilight what am I going to tell her that there is a dragon that's prettier than her?'', Spike asked me nervously and I just shook my head.

''Don't worry Spike you'll be fine'', I told him, but he gulped nervously. As soon as we got to the boutique we saw both Fluttershy and Rarity.

''Oh darlings I just heard from Fluttershy that we have new neighbors moving in is that correct'', Rarity said.

''Its true we just wanted to let you that Pinkie Pie's throwing a party and we were going to ask if you two were coming'', Applejack told them.

''Um Rarity there's something I have to tell you'', Spike said a little nervously.

''Oh yes Spike I forgot there's also this cute little girl dragon named Clover, I bet you and her will get along well'', Rarity said to him and he sighed in relief.

''Yeah she is also really cute'', Fluttershy with glee.

''Also when you see her give her this'', Rarity handed him a cute red bow with gems on it and he nodded.

''Well we better get going and see if Pinkie needs any help with the party'', I told them and we headed back to Sugarcube Corner. As soon as we got back, we Pinkie Pie going crazy with streamers, confetti, desserts, and balloons.

''Twilight there you are I need you to go to Gleaming Shield's home and ask him to come'', she told me and I nodded. I went back to His house and saw him outside placing a welcome mat.

''Gleaming Shield'', I called him, he then looked up and saw me.

''Twilight hi'', he replied.

''Pinkie Pie's throwing a party just for welcoming you and Clover, she wants to know if you two would like to come?''

''That sounds great I'll be there, I'm almost finished packing.''

''Great, well I'll see you both there.''

''Alright, bye.''

I walked back helping Pinkie with the party and as soon we finished she invited everypony to welcome Gleaming and Clover. I then thought of giving him a gift, so I went back to my library and decided to give him one of the books I have a copy of. I placed in a box and wrapped with black wrapping paper and placed a black bow to match his coat and mane. As soon I went back everypony was already there. I was looking around for him wearing a blue vest which got me curious and I saw him with six other stallions.

''Gleaming'', I called him.

''Oh Twilight, good to see you'', he replied.

''Also I would like you to meet my friends'', he started going in order.

''This is Storm Flash'', he pointed to a dark blue stallion with a navy blue mane with a white streak, and his cutie mark was a rain storm.

''Orange Buck'', then to a dark yellow stallion with a green mane, and his cutie mark was three oranges.

''Fabricare'', then a tan stallion with a light blue mane, and his cutie mark were three red bow ties.

''Party Planner'', then to a turquoise stallion with a blue mane and his cutie mark was three cupcakes.

''Lucky Paw'', then a purple stallion with an indigo mane, and his cutie mark were three paw prints.

''And last but not least Midnight Mist'', he finally pointed to a black stallion with a silver mane, and his cutie mark was a full moon, but it also had a crescent. ( **A/N** : I don't know how to describe this moon, but its the waning gibbous moon, if you don't know what it is look it up)

''Hello'', they all said to me.

''Hi, its nice to meet you all'', I said to them with a smile, then I saw Clover next to Gleaming. Spike then walked up to her with a nervous blush.

''Hi, Clover I got you something'', he told her and he gave her the bow Rarity made for her.

''Oh Spike its beautiful'', she said and she hugged him and then Spike gave a dreamily smile. She put the bow on and she looked really cute.

''I must say who made that lovely bow'', Fabricare said with a fancy accent while looking at the bow.

''Oh my friend Rarity, she asked Spike to give it to Clover as a welcome gift, also her Gleaming this is for you'', I gave him his gift using my magic and he used his horn and his magic aura was a maroon red. He opened his gift and it was the book got from my library.

''Is this _'The Biography of Starswirl the Bearded'_?'', he looked at me with wide eyes and a smile.

''Yeah, well I know most ponies here know him, so I thought you would like it'', I told him.

''Like it? I love it, the bookstore never had a book of this, thank you so much Twilight'', he said and he hugged me. His friends looked at us and smiled along with Spike and Clover. I blushed and hugged him back.

''Hey Twilight who's your friend here?'', a voice behind me said and I broke the hug and saw my friends behind me.

''Oh sorry girls I was just giving Gleaming Shield his gift'', I told all of them.

''WAIT YOU'RE THAT NEW STALLION THAT MOVED HERE'', Pinkie said loudly and he nodded.

''Well in that case'', she got out her party canon and confetti popped out.

''WELCOME TO PONYVILLE'', she shouted.

''Oh also Gleaming Shield these are my friends Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and...wait where's Sunset Shimmer?'', I realized that Sunset wasn't here. ( **A/N** : I know Sunset is in equestrian girls, but I decided to put her ponyville)

''Sorry Twilight she isn't here yet'', Rainbow Dash said. Then a mare came through the door.

''Sorry I'm late the train ride was really slow'', Sunset came in panting.

''That's ok you're here'', I smiled at her and she smiled back.

''Alright girls I would like you all to meet Gleaming Shield's friends, now I want you all to say-'' I stopped when i saw that my friends and Gleaming's friends were looking at each other with wide eyes and they were all blushing.

Applejack was looking at Orange Buck.

Rainbow Dash was looking at Storm Flash.

Sunset Shimmer was looking at Midnight Mist.

Pinkie Pie was looking at Party Planner.

Fluttershy was looking at Lucky Paw.

And Rarity was looking at Fabricare.

Me and Gleaming Shield looked at each other then back at our friends smiling knowing that there will be new friendships.

* * *

 _ **Hey finally finished sorry for taking so long**_

 _ **Let me know if you like it**_

 _ **Took me forever to think what to put**_

 _ **Rate and Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry for making you all wait**_

 ** _I hope this fanfic makes it up for you_**

 ** _MLP belongs to Hasbro_**

 ** _OC's belong to me_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 ** _Rate and Review~_**

* * *

 ** _Love is Magic_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Gleaming POV~_**

They've been staring at each other for about ten minutes, wow not even one of them blinked and this is the first time Storm and Party even focused on anything. I then decided to break the silence between them. I cleared my throat and they both broke contact from each other, and they looked away smiling a little and still blushing.

''Well girls why don't you all introduce yourselves'', Twilight said to her friends.

''Howdy y'all the names Applejack'', said a mare with an orange coat and a blonde mane in a ponytail, and her cutie mark were three apples.

''Rainbow Dash is the name'', she had a sky blue coat with a rainbow mane and her cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow in a shape of a lighting bolt with the three basic colors blue, red, and yellow.

''Pinkie Pie at your service'', she had a light pink coat and a dark pink mane and her cutie mark were three balloons, one yellow and two blue.

''Good evening darlings, I am Rarity'', she had a white coat with a purple mane and her cutie mark were three diamonds.

''I'm um Fluttershy'', she said a light whisper, but I heard her. She had a light yellow coat with a lighter pink mane than Pinkie, and her cutie mark were three butterflies.

''And I'm Sunset Shimmer, hi'', she had an amber coat and her mane was red and yellow, and her cutie mark was the sun half of it was yellow and half of it was red and the center on the yellow side red and the other yellow, kind of like the yin and yang.

''Now boys introduce yourselves'', I told them and they nodded.

''Howdy there, my name's Orange Buck.''

''Storm Flash in the flesh.''

''Party Planner here.''

''Evening darlings, I am Fabricare.''

''I'm 'Lucky Paw'.'' ( **A/N** : 'This' means that he whispered)

''I'm Midnight Mist.''

Twilight's friends all greeted them back, but then Rarity was looking at my vest. She was eyeing it like something was wrong with it, and my heart started thumping thinking that she saw my wings. Then she spoke.

''I must say darling who made that vest it looks very nice I think I should make it more stylish'', she said and her horn started glowing and it her magic surrounded my vest and I panicked.

''NO'', I screamed making everypony look at me and I calmed down.

''I'm sorry, I mean no it's just that my mom made me this vest and back then me and whenever we move to another home I would feel nervous, so she made me this vest so I won't feel nervous anymore and I still kept it today so I can remember her'', I told her and she smiled softly.

''Oh then I understand, I must apologize for realizing your mother made it'', she said and I smiled back.

''Where are your parents?'', Fluttershy asked.

''They live in Baltimare with my little brother and sister.''

''What are their names?'', Twilight asked.

''My dad's name is Weather Chaser, he's a Pegasus and my mom's name is Bright Gem she's a unicorn, and my little sister's name is Crystal Blitz she's a Pegasus and my little brother's name is Silver Rain. ( **A/N** : This name took me forever, but it was worth it)

''Awe they sound so cute'', Fluttershy said.

''Yeah and my mom's expecting another on the way'', I said and they all smiled.

''Well then I'll be darned congrats Gleaming'', Applejack said.

''Oh also do any of you have pets?'' Fluttershy asked with her eyes gleaming waiting for the answer.

''Lucky here always has animals in his cottage'', Storm said, which made Lucky blush in embarrassment.

''Wow so does Fluttershy'', Rarity said and Fluttershy blushed as well.

''Well I do have a pet guinea pig named, Rosie and she's really sweet'', Lucky said a little nervous.

''Wow I have a bunny named Angel.''

''Really well maybe later both Sky and Angel could meet, if you want.''

''Oh that'll be great.''

I then noticed they were blushing and I kind of smiled. Let's see if the others like each other.

''Well then since you two have got along fast, do any of y'all have pets yourself'', Applejack said.

''Well I have a loyal German shepherd named Buster. He's been by my side since I was a colt'', Orange Buck replied.

''Well I have a Collie named Winona, and I'll tell ya she loves to have plenty of exercise.''

''Well they could meet and they could get along with each other.''

''Well that is a pretty good idea Orange Buck.''

I noticed them blushing as well. Four down, eight more to go.

''I have a lizard named Squishy, she really loves cake, oh and she's here right now'', Party Planner said excitedly and pulled out Squishy.

''Come on girl smile'', he told her and when she did, she had no teeth.

''Wow she's just like Gummy'', Pinkie Pie included and pulled out a small and he smiled, and in my surprise he has no teeth too.

''Go on Gummy, say hi to Squishy'', Pinkie told him and they placed both of them on the ground and they haven't moved. Then Gummy falls to the ground lazily.

''They like each other'', Pinkie implies and we all looked at her confused except Party who had a big grin on his face.

''Hooray Squishy has a new party buddy.''

''Maybe we can throw a friendship party for them.''

''You had me at party.''

They both grinned at each other, but I then noticed a slight blush on their cheeks. Six down, six more.

''Anymore of you guys have pets?'', Twilight asked them.

''I have a darling Siamese cat named Jasper, he is a quite the charmer'', Fabricare said.

''My, you have a cat as well, I have one named Opal'', Rarity joined in.

''Oh, does yours like your fashion ideas.''

''Why every time I make a dress, she likes to purr against, and I know it means she likes it.''

''Perfect, sooner or later we'll meet up and my Jasper and your Opal can get acquainted.''

''That seems like a marvelous idea.''

Now it was Rarity and Fabricare's turn to blush, while they looked dreamily at each other. Eight down, four more, but I have a feeling that Storm Flash and Rainbow Dash won't get along, but I can't jump to conclusions just yet. Let see what happens.

''W-w-well uh, you see um I have a pet uh-'', Storm Flash was about to speak, but I can tell he was embarrassed to say his pet.

''You have a pet that doesn't fly, huh'', Rainbow blurted out and Storm looked at her in shock.

''Yeah how did you know.''

''I have one too, yet I still care about him.''

''Really, what is he?''

''He's a tortoise and his name is Tank, and yeah he is slow, but we got a propeller for him on his shell to fly, so we can fly together.''

''Sweet, I have a pet sloth named, Sky and I know she can't fly either, but we got her a propeller too, but this one has a bar for her to hold onto so she can fly.''

''Wow that's cool, maybe we can meet so they could fly together.''

''Yeah, and maybe we can race ourselves'', he looked at her with a challenging look and she looked at him the same way.

''You're on.''

I thought they wouldn't get along, but looks like I was wrong. They are quite they same when it comes to racing, but nothing can change the tint of pink on their cheeks. So now that's ten down and now we come to our last two. Let's see what pet Sunset has. ( **A/N** : I know Sunset doesn't have a pet, but I was thinking of making a fanfic where she gets a pet, please don't get mad)

''Oh um I don't have a pet'', Sunset said looking down.

''Well we have been thinking about getting her one'', Twilight chimed in.

''Hey it's ok, I have one myself, her name is Pepper and she's a hamster'', Midnight Mist said with a smile.

''But what kind of pet are you getting?'', Rarity asked Sunset.

''I'm not sure yet.''

''Don't worry Sunset, you'll find one.''

''Oh man, what time is it I think its getting late'', I said.

''You're right we should all head home'', Twilight said.

''We'll walk you home Gleaming'', Orange Buck said.

''Great, well I hope to see you again Twilight.''

''Me too.''

We both shared a hug and let go and we saw Spike and Clover talking.

''I hope to see you again Clover'', Spike said in shyness.

''Yeah and thanks for the bow'', she said and hugged and he hugged back. As soon as they let go they walked towards us and we all headed our separate ways with my friends walking with me. When we got back to my house we all entered and I took off my vest.

''That was a close one she nearly, she nearly would've seen your wings'', Storm said in worrisome.

''Yeah and in front of Twilight'', I said in sadness thinking what would've happened if twilight saw my wings.

''Hey don't worry, Gleams they might understand if they ever saw'', Lucky tried to tell me in comfort.

''Understand!? What if they don't understand, what if they all call me freak like everybody else, I just can deal with it again'', I then started to cry from those painful memories from my past. Then I felt someone on my chest and I looked and saw Clover hugging me and I hugged her back. Then all of my friends started to hug me and I felt the comfort I needed.

''Now if these mares don't then it's alright to move with you again'', Fabricare said.

''Thanks you guys, what would I do without you all'', I told them and they all smiled and hugged me again. With my friends with me I'll always feel better, yet I just hope Twilight will understand, maybe she's different unlike her.

* * *

 _ **Finally finished and I'm really sorry for taking so long**_

 _ **And who is this mare Gleaming is talking about**_

 _ **You may not know but I do XP**_

 _ **Hoped you liked it**_

 _ **Rate and Review please?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey I'm back with a new Chapter for Love Is Magic**_

 _ **MLP belongs to Hasbro**_

 _ **OC's belong to me**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review~**_

* * *

 _ **Love Is Magic**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Twilight's POV~**_

I woke up from the bright sun beaming through my window. I got up from my bed and stretched, and I turned and I saw Spike still sleeping in his bed. I smiled and tucked his blanket a bit. I then felt like to visit Gleaming and Clover. I left my library and headed to his house. I saw that everypony was already opening their shops. When I arrived, I saw him cleaning his windows along with Clover. But what surprised me was that he was still wearing his vest from yesterday.

''Good morning you two'', I surprised them and they turned and smiled when they saw it was me.

''Hi Twilight, good morning to you too'', he said to me.

''Hi Twilight, where's Spike?'' Clover asked me.

''Oh he was still sleeping so I let sleep more'', I told her.

''Oh, ok'', she said a little disappointed. I put my hoof on her shoulder and smiled.

''Don't I'll bring him next time we hang out'', and she smiled and nodded.

''Do you both need any help?''

''Sure, all we need to do is sweep and then mop?''

''Alright let's go.''

We went inside and I helped Gleaming sweep his house, while Clover was getting a bucket of water when we finished. As I was sweeping his living room I noticed a gray feather that matched his coat.

''Hey Gleaming what's this?'' I called him and he saw me holding the feather and I thought I saw panic in his eyes.

''Oh how did that get there, this is my quill, I've been looking for this I didn't think it would be in here'', he said a little nervous. Something inside tells me he's hiding something, but I think he doesn't want to talk about it, so I just dropped it.

''Ok.''

I heard him sigh and gave him back his 'quill'.

''So lets keep cleaning'', I said and he smiled.

After a few minutes we finished cleaning and I helped but his cleaning supplies away. Everything was as good as new from inside and out. I the heard panting and leg pattering on the ground. I then turned and saw Spike running towards us.

''Twi *pant* light *pant* why *pant* didn't *pant* you *pant* wake *pant* me'', Spike said still panting.

''Sorry Spike, but you still sleeping'', I giggled a little at him.

''Spike'', Clover called him happily and gave him a hug and he hugged her back. I smiled at them knowing how cute they were together. Suddenly I heard a deep grumbling sound, and I turned and saw Gleaming looking down in embarrassment.

''Sorry we up a little early and didn't get a chance to make breakfast'', he said and I smiled.

''That's ok, how about we go out to eat?'', I asked him and smiled and nodded. We all then left his house to go eat. We all sat down at a table and a waiter came up to us.

"What would you all like?", he asked us and I let Spike order first.

"I'll have some hay fries, extra crispy and some apple juice", spike told him and he wrote it on his note pad.

"Oh me too, but I'll have some orange juice", Clover joined in.

"I'll have a veggie burger", Gleaming told him.

"Would you like fries with that, sir?"

"Yes and some water."

"And you, madam?"

"I'll have a veggie sandwich and some grape juice", I ordered.

"It'll be ready in a moment", the waiter said as he walked away.

"Thanks for buying us brunch Twilight, I'll find a way to repay you."

"It's fine, you don't have to, It's just my way of showing you of how much I care."

"Well when we finish I'll pay."

"No let me pay."

"Well when we finish let's see how much it is and we'll pay together, I'll leave the tip."

"Good idea."

We both smiled at each other and I stared into his eyes. I got so lost that I didn't hear the waiter coming, but Spike broke the silence. We both noticed that we stared to long we looked away and blushed.

"You're food is ready."

He places down our meals and drinks.

"Bon appetit."

When he left we all began to eat our food. After a few minutes we finished, both me and Gleaming had enough to pay our meals, and he left a tip.

"Wow, the food in Ponyville is amazing."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hey want to go see how our friends are doing?"

"Sure."

We all went to Sugarcube Corner to visit Pinkie Pie and Party Planner. Once we arrived we saw a lot of cakes. There were about seven of them. Then we were all tackled by two earth ponies.

"Twilight so glad you made look at these cakes me and Party made together. They represent us all. This one for Applejack and Orange Buck, this one for Rarity and Fabricare, this one Rainbow Dash and Storm Flash, this one for Fluttershy and Lucky paw, this one for Sunset Shimmer and Midnight Mist, this one for me and Party Planner, and this is for you and Gleaming Shield. Don't they go great together.

When she said that I felt my cheeks heat up and I turned to Gleaming and his cheeks were tinted pink. I didn't know why I blushed when she said. Him and I are just friends, right?

"They look great Pinkie."

"Thanks never know if we might get together."

I then felt my face heat up. I almost looked redder than Applejack's apples. I then looked at Gleaming and he was almost as red as me. This is so humiliating.

* * *

 _ **Finally there we have it chapter 4**_

 _ **Forgive me for taking so long it's hard to come up with ideas**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 _ **Rate and Review please?**_


End file.
